1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rear windshield structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
As an example of related techniques on a vehicle rear windshield structure, provided is a structure in which a polarization plate is arranged on a surface of a reflective member disposed on an instrument panel so that an image of the reflective member reflected in the vehicle windshield, which is caused by light coming from outside through the windshield, may become inconspicuous when seen from a driver's position.
Such a vehicle windshield structure described above allows the use of reflective member that otherwise cannot be disposed on the instrument panel (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-130916).
As another example of such a rear windshield structure, provided is a structure that has a first slanted rear windshield installed at a rear section of a roof and a second rear windshield installed at an end portion of a trunk lid. A driver can observe an area behind the vehicle through the second rear windshield and a window provided in an interior wall of a luggage compartment, which is equipped under the first windshield at a rear end of the vehicle body.
Such a vehicle rear windshield structure allows a driver to observe wider area behind the vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-155843).